Light's Out
by Osa P
Summary: What happens when the light's go out on our favortie heroes? warnings: yaoi (kuwayusuke & hieikurama), cursing, and non-spellchecked-ness. rr please.


Light's Out  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"I want to change the world hanatsu.....hmm hm hmmm...." Lather. Rinse. Repeat. Scrub-a-dub. "laaa lala lala laa lala...." Sigh. "It's been so long since I've got to enjoi a shower this mu-" Silence. A dropped bar of soap leading to a resounding crash on tile flooring. "shit!"  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"Hm. It appears that it is much more violent than I expected. It should be no match for me however." A watchful eye trained on a long-haired working figure. Unfortunate occurence. Burning tree. Widening eyes and resounding crash. "...this isn't good...."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Shut door. Take off boots. Slide out of coat. Put purchases down on floor. "I wonder...." Listening. "Ah, he must be upstairs sho-" Sight has been deleted, system shut down. "Holy fuck..."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
Pyjama's. A glass of water. Steadily working. Sigh. "They love this as long as they can withstand it. I do hope-" A star is born but danger abounds. "As the world becomes dark, those with sight become blind and the blind do see...."  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"Oh crap....please tell me I didn't break that" He winced and moved his ankle joint a little to the right. He was rewarded with intense pain. "Ugh!", a well deserved grunt, "At least it's not broken. Though I'm not sure if that's a blessing or a curse at this point....."   
  
"Ah hell!", came the shout from down the hall.   
  
"Eh? Yusuke?!" He winced a little more as he got onto all fours, which was difficult taking into consideration his wet, sudsy, and injured state. He began to crawl in one direction, then the other, and so on, until he managed to find his way out of the square shower stall, where he promptly slipped and crashed into the toilet.   
  
"Good God", a rearangement of footing, "you'd think I'd be able to", a better grip on the floor, "get out of a freaking bathroom without killing myself. He attempted escape again, urged on by the mutterings of his flatmate a few doors down.  
  
"Crap! How in the hell could I-!?' More violent outburst erupted from the entryway to the apartment. A few more minutes of struggle before a general sound of enlightenment. "..why didn't I think of that before?..." A small glow lit up the area around him much like a mini spirit-energy powerd flashlight. It lit up the pathway through the bags of groceries and other neccessities that would lead him to a much more comfortable area in the apartment.  
  
Yusuke crawled around and over the bags, making his way through quite easily, though being careful not to touch his finger to anything he might want to use later. Once clear of the former obstacles, he sat back on his legs and contemplated what to do next.  
  
"Hmm... ok...find Kuwabara...."  
  
"Dammit!", said 'Kuwabara' swore.  
  
"And bring first aid kit....." Yusuke reached around in the bags crowded near the front door and pulled out a brand new first aid kit. He began a slow trek down the hall having to carry the kit and himself without putting his one hand on the floor. Let the genius in him not realize that he could have easily stood up. Let the genius in him also note that their apartment was an accident waiting to happen and with out full light source one could easily trip and break something much like a neck.   
  
"Hey, Kuwa?"  
  
Another swear. "Yeah, what?"  
  
"Can you use some of your spirit energy?" He countinued crawling while keeping an ear open for the reply.  
  
"Yeah, why?" A grunt.  
  
"Make a small spirit sword to help you light your way." He both heard and saw the instant gratification that came from his information.   
  
A little under 5 minutes later, the two roomies had met up in the middle of the hallway, one in a much worse state than the other.  
  
"Ok, now don't laugh Urameshi, but I wanna go get some clothes before you set my ankle."  
  
A small smirk, not visible in the dark. "Alright. What clothes do you want?"  
  
"Why does it matter? Just help me over and I'll find something."  
  
The smirk broke into a grin. "I don't think you understand me, dumbass. I'll be getting your clothes. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Dammit Urameshi! I'll get my own effin pyjama's! I'm not dead yanno!" Kuwabara was becoming quite indignant.  
  
"And I'm not stupid! You could barely navigate your way down the hallway with or without your spirit sword because of your damned ankle! And I really don't wanna hear you crying to me like I'm your fucking mom just because you hurt yourself worse trying to get a t-shirt!"  
  
"Oh that's it! I don't even have a mom!"  
  
A short, blind scuffle. Grunts and panting and all other sounds that accompany a fight continue, before instant and blissful silence.   
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
His eyes widened. "That tree was struck by lightning." He navigated his way to the window in the near pitch blackness that was his room. The only illumination came from a burning tree whose light was being steadily put out by torrential rains. As soon as he'd reached the window, it burst open bringing in a mass of rain, hail, and something else with quite a bit more weight.  
  
He was knocked to the ground and was pinned by the unknown object.   
  
'Good God, whatever this is it feels like the roof of a house.'   
  
The unknowns object got onto all fours before slamming the window shut. Standing in the dying light of the flaming tree was a very short, very drenched, and very pissy demon.   
  
"Kurama, I-"  
  
"Hiei? Why were you-"  
  
"I didn't mean-"  
  
"You have the sillhouette of a drowned rat!" Kurama chuckled as he imagined what his short friend would look like in plain view.  
  
Hiei sniffed indignantly. "How polite of you to find this funny", he said emotionlessly as always.  
  
The teenager still giggled in spite of the 4 foot 10 inch threat in front of him. "Well you have to admit that it's rather amusing."  
  
Suddenly Hiei smirked. "Ah, then I wonder how amusing it is to see a teenager in rainsoaked pyjamas, his hair filled with twigs and halfway standing up?"  
  
Kurama stopped laughing. "Ok, I honestly don't look that jacked up. Lights or no, I don't think I look to be in the 'drownned rat' category."  
  
"Oh I don't know. Human's are mammals." Hiei continued to smirk, though only to himself as an effect of the low visibility.  
  
"And demon's arent't?!"  
  
"Most, no, but you. A fox...."  
  
"Shut the hell up! And just what were you, Mr. Demon, doing outside my window in the first place?!"  
  
Hiei stiffened. "I-..." He was at a loss for words.   
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
".....Yusuke....did you.....did we....?" Kuwabara could feel his damp, nude body somewhere in the viscinity of his room mate, and his lips even closer.  
  
Yusuke's mouth hung open, saying nothing and doing nothing. He changed that over the next few seconds as his arm reached out and his once lifeless lips began to dance against a matching pair.   
  
The silence began to wan away as the bodies sprawled on the floor began to move in the darkness.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
"Hiei...." Kurama was much closer than the demon remembered. He was also shocked when he felt long arms envelop him.  
  
"Kurama, what in the world are you doing?" The once angry question was nothing more than a weak statement of surprised by the time it left his lips.   
  
The taller of the two neglected to answer and merely held the shorter form, gently swaying back and forth.   
  
"Why?", the redhead whispered.  
  
Hiei swallowed quickly. "Because it's what I always do. Watch you."  
  
Hiei had barely finished his sentence before he was whipped around and the fireworks began. He could do nothing but respond to the gentle yet insistent touches of the longhaired young man.  
  
They parted for air moments later, the charged air between them almost lighting the room.   
  
Kurama smiled gently against Hiei's cheeck. "Why didn't you just tell me what you wanted, eh?"  
  
The demon was struck speechless once again.  
  
"I /like/ short guys." His gentle smile morphed into a somewhat lecherous grin as he pushed Hiei back towards his bed. "But just so you know, I totally believe the tallest is on top."[1]  
  
Hiei snapped to attention. "That's what you think, fox!"  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
An hour or two had passed and the two young men lay entertwined upon the floor. At some point they had retrieved a blanket and a pair of pants for the wet, naked, and injured Kuwabara. It was safe to say, however, that he was sufficiently dry by then for he'd had an efficient body towel to aid him in his quest to be dry.   
  
"Yusuke, I think I-"  
  
A finger to his lips. "Not yet. Just let me enjoy this just a little longer. I just want this moment to last before things get complicated."  
  
Kuwabara smiled against his hand and remained silent.  
  
It was at this moment that the lights finally decided to turn back on.   
  
The two shielded their eyes from the lights rays having been no longer adjusted to sight. Once they could see clearly again the stared at each other. Their gazes were locked, as were their souls, within each other.  
  
"Kuwa, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He nodded and they promptly kicked or shot off all of the lights.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
There was rough panting emerging from a large lump of sheets in the middle of 'Shuichi's' bed. As the audible sounds of pleasure grew, the lights chose that moment to turn themselves back on.   
  
"Turn the fucking light back off," growled a surprisingly vicious Kurama. [2]  
  
Hiei's small hand shot out and threw the lamp to the floor throwing them into darkness.  
  
Thus, they continued.  
  
/  
  
/  
  
/  
  
1. if you guys don't know by now, i find it amusing for kurama to be on top in the hiei/kurama pairing.  
  
2. see note 1  
  
that was weird, but i like it. our power went out for like an hour tonite and i was feeling extra creative, thus this craptacular piece of literature. i hope u enjoied, sumwhat, now leave a review! 


End file.
